In particular, the invention is related to beverage bottles comprising a container and a shrink-wrap, said container having a sidewall, a bottom and an opening opposed to said bottom, said sidewall extending along a longitudinal central axis between said bottom and said opening.
Generally, the beverage bottles comprising a container and a shrink-wrap are shrunk only onto a part of the sidewall. Especially when the sidewall of the container is provided with a first outside constriction and a second outside constriction and with a first embossment located between the first and second outside constrictions, the shrink-wrap is provided on the sidewall without covering the first outside constriction, the second outside constriction and the first embossment. This kind of beverage bottle is generally dedicated to children, the beverage bottle representing a character like an animal for instance since it can be a second of packaging (the child considering the beverage bottle as a toy to be collected). Usually the embossment represents in relief the face of the animal. The manufacturing of such beverage bottles generally obtained by molding process is expensive because each time the face of the character changes new molds are needed. Besides, the shrinking step is easy as long as the shrink-wrap does not cover the embossment.
It is however also known beverage bottles comprising a container having such an embossment which is covered by the shrink wrap. However, in that case the embossment is dissymmetric and it leads to a complication of the manufacture since the container needs to be oriented prior the shrinking step such that the embossment is well oriented with regard to the shrink wrap film depicted with the illustration. For example, orientation would be required to align the illustration of a body and/or clothes, with an embossed head. More precisely, if we take again the example of an animal depicted on the beverage bottle, one should easily understand that the illustration depicted on the shrink wrap film needs to be aligned with the embossment during the shrinking step, otherwise, the visual effect will be lacking aesthetic or worse be ugly, especially when a character is depicted on the shrink wrap (one ear being for instance in place of nose of the face). This result leads generally to the disposal of the beverage bottle.